My Turnabout Forgiveness
by Overlord Exor
Summary: No Summary since most of the game's cases only shows the names of each cases.
1. Chapter 1

**Overlord E: Hey everyone I'm back with a new story!**

**Dark 64: HOLD IT! What do you mean a new story?**

**Overlord E: I have thought it up while watching you playing your games.**

**Dark 64: What games?**

**Overlord E: Easy. TAKE THAT! Your Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney DS and 3DS games.**

**Dark 64: WHHHHAAAAATTT!**

**Overlord E: That's right man and this turnabout case will be completely weird and have a most horrifying client for Phoenix with a strong grudge of pure hatred.**

**Dark 64: I hope it will be a case that will send excitement to the readers' heart and soul.**

**Overlord E: Yes it will and Capcom owns Phoenix Wright but some of the new characters are own.**

**Dark 64: Enjoy if you can handle it. (Ominous music and thunder storm) MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Plus this story is after Dual Destinies.**

Prologue

Morning has come to a small town with huge house with 3 floors surrounded by a stone wall with an Iron Gate design with a flaming skull with cross knives. A lone shadow rose in front of the gate, as the gate opened ravens and crows flew to the sky as black feathers rain from the sky. A 7-foot young adult at least 27 years old with hair black as the cold lifeless night and blood red hair as shiny as crimson jewelry, covering his eyes and ears, wearing a red shirt with blue hellfire covering it, dusty long black jeans with a chain-looking belt. He walked towards the house and stopped to see a man with dark skin, wearing a sweater west and khaki pants in front of him on the ground with 5 long kitchen knives in his chest. The man lifted his hair to reveal one of his amber eyes; with a stare as bone-chillin' as pure ice. "What… has… happen here?" Police sirens echo behind him and he had guns aimed at him "THIS IS THE POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" He growled while showing his teeth "_I need help from the living and some info from the decease."_

**Dark 64: O.K. that happen to be the shortest chapter ever.**

**Overlord E: Well in Dual Destinies the openings of each case is a short cutscene.**

**Dark 64: True, anyway here's the prologue and I hope you like it.**

**Overlord E: And please tell me any mistakes I made and please don't be too critical.**

**Dark 64: And if you are; we have one word for you…**

**Both: OBJECTION!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overlord E: Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in a long time but we were coming up with the witnesses, evidence, places to investigate and murderer's motive.**

**Dark 64: Plus the mood matrix from Athena's little friend Widget.**

**Overlord E: And don't forget the best part from Phoenix Wright; the breakdowns.**

**Dark 64: Anyway… we don't own Phoenix Wright, it belongs to Capcom but the witnesses, the victim, the culprit and murderer is ours.**

**Overlord E: Here the next chapter, TAKE THAT!**

**July 24, 9:30am  
Wright Anything Agency**

_('I'm happy that the day as final comes to be, Maya is coming for a visit with Pearly. It's been years since Maya left for her spirit medium training and she gets to take a break from it to spend some time in the office.')_ Phoenix looked around and laughs nervously ('I hope she doesn't mind the mess.') The door opened and Apollo, Trucy and Athena came in with trays if hamburgers. "Hi daddy, we're back with the food for the "Welcome back" party for Maya!" Trucy said happily. "Yeah boss, Athena and I are excited to finally meet the spirit medium who helped you throughout your cases." Said Apollo. "Merci and to see her abilities to summon spirits into her body." Said Athena. The door knocked and everyone panic _"She's here!"_ Trucy whispered. They shut off the lights and hid around the office. The door opened and the lights turned on… "SURPRISE!" Everyone leaped out and screamed. "Huh?" They opened their eyes to see a tan lady in her early 20's with long, silky blond hair, wearing a pink long sleeve shirt, a long white skirt, had a huge belly and e-cup rack. "Huh? Who are you?" Phoenix asked. "Nick, we're back!" a voice that bring back old memories to Phoenix's mind. "Mr. Nick, are we late for the party?" Everyone looked behind the lady and saw Pearl Fey with the guest of honor, Maya Fey.

"Nick! It's been so long I came back! Your hair has gotten spikier over the years!" _('Is my hair the only thing she's notices.')_ Maya looked around the office and notice the lady "Ney Nick, who's she? She wasn't mention in your letters." "I don't even know, we thought she was you when she walked in." answer Phoenix. "Hmm… Welcome to Wright Anything Agency; "We point our finger to the truth!" Phoenix sweated bullets _('she doesn't know her and she's given her a new slogan for the agency.')_ The lady stared at them and suddenly she looked furious "You… JEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRK!" Everyone stepped in fear "Look at what you done to me! My back's killing me, my feet are swollen and you don't want to my nipples!" Phoenix backed up and raised his hands in defense "Miss! Who are you?!" The lady was about to say something but she covered her mouth, grabbed a small trashcan and puked in it. Everyone was grossed out at the sight _('O.K. that was weird.')_ Athena gave her a napkin "Here, miss." She grabbed it and wipes her mouth of the puke "Thank you and I'm very sorry for my outburst. I normally never said things but I'm soon-to-be-a-loving-mother will make any lady that way." She said while rubbing her belly. "Mother…? Wait, you're pregnant?!" Apollo yelled surprisingly. Phoenix's jaw dropped and screamed happily "Aww… Congratulations." Athena squeals in delight. "Amazing, how much your husband cares for you." The lady's smile then suddenly turned to a frown. "Yes I know… but the reason I'm here is, that I want to hire you, Mr. Wright." Phoenix was confused "Huh?"

"My name is Angela but my friends called me Persephone. My husband is arrested for something he didn't do." "What was he arrested for?" "Murder my brother." Maya was horrified and understood the feeling of losing a sibling. "Don't worry Angela! Nick, Polly and Athena will prove your husband's innocence!" _('Wait, I was supposed to say that.')_ Angela started to cry and gave a big smile "Thank you. Thank you so much." Maya headed for the door "Come on Nick, to the Detention Center! *Shutter*" Maya shutter saying "Detention Center". "Wait!" "Wait!" yelled Angela. "Your name… is Maya Fey right?" she was looking at the banner. "Yes I am Maya Fey head of the Fey clan and master of the Kurain Channeling Technique." She said it with pride and a huge smile. Angela's happy mood turned cold "You have to stay away from my husband. _('Huh?') _He absolutely hates the women in the Fey clan even the men." "Wait… WHAT?!" She looked at Phoenix with a surprised look "I got a question for you Miss Persephone. Why does your husband hates the Fey clan?"

**BANG!* *RATTLE* *RATTLE* *RATTLE* Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!***

_('Psyche-Locks? I hoped I started a case without those annoying locks.')_ "O.K… if it's our client's request then we have to accept it." Maya and Pearls got mad "WHAT!?" "Mr. Nick! How could you not bring Mystic Maya with you?" "I know but I want to find out why he hates the Fey clan!" Maya was still fuming but understood the situation "O.K. Nick but I will be with you in court tomorrow!" "Deal Apollo and Athena, We better hurry to the Detention Center before visiting hours are over." "Yes boss." Both Athena and Apollo as they followed Phoenix out the door. "See ya Nick!" "I hope Mr. Nick breaks the locks on his client." Persephone looked a little sad "I hope so, those black locks around him always makes me feel so sad." Maya and Pearls looked at her with horrified looks "WHAAAAAAAT?!" She pulled a red rock in shape of a nine with a chain necklace through the hole. Trucy looked surprised "Hey… you have the same thing like daddy has."

**Court Record**

**-Defense Attorney Badge: My symbol as a defense attorney.**

**-Maya Fey, Age: 26. My trusted partner I haven't seen in 7 years. She left to perfect with her Spirit Training.**

**-Pearls Fey, Age: 19. A spirit Medium in training. Her psychic powers are beyond question.**

**-Athena Cykes, Age: 18. A new lawyer at my agency. She studies psychology while she was in Europe.**

**-Apollo Justice, Age: 23. An ardent young lawyer in my agency. His special feature is his very loud voice.**

**-Trucy Wright, Age: 16. My daughter, who also happens to be an aspiring magician. I adopted her eight years ago.**

**-Angela? (Persephone) Age: 24. A pregnant lady who's married, who hired me to prove her husband's innocents but knows a connection to her husband and the Fey Clan.**

**Overlord E: There you go, I hope you like it.**

**Dark 64: Sorry for the long wait but writing profiles and thinking up evidence but the breakdowns for the murder, a witness and the suspect was thought up and was very creative.**

**Overlord E: Enjoy and please wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
